Memorias del pelirrojo
by ZetzuKun.Neko
Summary: Ron cuenta sus historias en Hogwarts y su romance oculto con Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**El primer beso**

Recuerdo el día de nuestro primer beso como si hubiese sido ayer, pero fue hace ocho años. Sin embargo, el recuerdo sigue vivo y me encargo de alimentarlo a diario para que no se atreva a morir nunca.

Era un día nublado, regresábamos de nuestra clase de adivinación. La profesora Trelawney pasó toda la clase hablando sobre cualquier cosa que nadie creía, sólo nos limitábamos a estar allí, en ese salón caliente, aún con el clima. El olor a incienso hipnotizaba y la voz suave de la mujer nos envolvía en una especie de nube de somnolencia.

Yo me sentaba junto a Harry. Era una mesa con tres sillas, pero Hermione ya no asistía a aquella clase. En el medio de la mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel viejo de rombos y flores había una bola de cristal. Nunca lográbamos ver nada, sólo nos limitábamos a inventar lo que la profesora quería escuchar. La clase consistía en hacerla creer que nos enseñaba algo realmente útil o que, siquiera, funcionaba.

Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Supongo que ser el elegido no es fácil, aunque, para ese tiempo, él sólo pensaba en Sirius Black y su miedo al miedo, a los dementores, que lo volvían loco, pero eso se acabó cuando terminó de dominar el hechizo que le enseñó Lupin. Recuerdo que me ponía muy celoso cuando el profesor lo encerraba en su despacho, pero me preocupaba que fuese a pasar algo horrible, como aquella vez en que lo atacaron esos monstruos encapuchados en medio de un juego de Quidditch y casi muere. En fin, su mente divagaba, me sentía ignorado, pero debía entenderlo. Yo más que nadie debía ser fuerte y estar allí para él.

Hermione estaba con nosotros también, cuando tenía tiempo e intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Harry en muchos aspectos. Siempre fui un tonto en cuanto a notar los sentimientos de otros. Por eso me gané muchos golpes con libros en la cabeza por parte de Hermione. Una gran amiga, sé que sentía cosas por mí, pero no pudo ser.

La clase fue más larga de lo habitual, o tal vez las ganas de no estar allí la hacían larga y abrumadora. La profesora Trelawney insistía en enseñarnos a leer las hojas del té. Todo comenzó gracias a mi estupidez: le dije que había visto al perro negro de la muerte en la taza de Harry. Sólo logré que Harry estuviese asustado y que la profesora quisiera volvernos locos con el tema. Aunque no me arrepiento, ver esas mejillas encendidas, esa expresión de miedo y esos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación. Me moría por saltar sobre él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien; pero hacerlo no hubiese estado bien.

Para el final de la clase, una lluvia torrencial estaba empañando las ventanas del aula de adivinación. La profesora nos puso deberes estúpidos que no haríamos y luego nos dio la orden de irnos. Salí con el grupo y noté que Harry se había quedado en el salón. Regresé por él y lo vi aún en la mesa, recogiendo con calma sus cosas, con la mirada perdida y su mente en aquellas cosas que lo aterrorizaban y no podía dejar a un lado. Cada vez que lo veía así, me desesperaba, quería abrazarlo, pero luego respiraba profundo y volvía a ser su mejor amigo. El mejor amigo del niño que sobrevivió. Nada menos y, tristemente, nada más.

Luego que terminó de empacar sus cosas, salimos juntos de la olvidada aula de adivinación. Sólo quedaba la profesora en su escritorio leyendo algo, sus ojos se veían saltones desde sus grandes gafas con cristales gruesos. Era gracioso y tenebroso al mismo tiempo.

El camino de regreso a la sala común estaba despejado. Las clases continuaban y otros ya habrían regresado a la sala común cuando nosotros bajamos de la torre. No había nadie, ni un alumno, un prefecto o siquiera un fantasma; ni siquiera Peeves merodeaba alrededor con sus bromas de mal gusto.

Harry habló poco. La mayor parte del camino fue en silencio o con uno que otro intento de mi parte por entablar conversación con él. Estaba tan cerrado y eso me frustraba. Quería que se abriese, que me dejase entrar en él y hacerlo sentir mejor. No piensen mal, me refiero a que quería que dijese algo más que "sí" o "no" a cada pregunta que hacía, incluso a aquellas que requerían una respuesta elaborada. Quería que me dijese: "Ron, estoy preocupado. Te necesito, amigo", pero sentía que eso sólo pasaría esta noche, en mis sueños.

Cuando giramos en el último recodo para llegar al pasillo de la Señora Gorda y entrar a la sala común, Harry paró en seco. Yo di unos pasos más antes de notarlo, me viré hacia él y lo miré, esperando una explicación.

—No me siento bien, Ron—dijo.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo?—pregunté, aún sabiendo todo lo que pasaba.

—Te necesito, a ti y a Hermione, más que nunca. No puedo hacer esto solo—me miró.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir por mi boca, pero mantuve la calma, sonreí y caminé hacia él. Estaba nervioso, estaba seguro que tartamudearía la próxima vez que abriese la boca, pero no fue así: —No estás solo, Harry. Me tienes a mí. Siempre estaré allí para ti. Cuando me necesites—le dije, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Él sólo sonrió. Nos miramos un momento, no sabía qué hacer. Él se acercó a mí y extendió sus brazos, yo hice lo mismo. Nos abrazamos.

—Gracias, Ronald—dijo.

—De nada, Harry—nos separamos un poco. Él me miraba, con los ojos hermosos de su madre. Yo lo miré.

Cuando eso pasó, aún éramos de la misma estatura. Nos mirábamos de frente, sin parpadear. Él se acercó. Estoy seguro que mi cara estaba roja, podía sentir el ardor en mis mejillas y mis orejas se calentaban. Sin embargo, comencé a acercarme también.

Aún recuerdo—se toca los labios— aquella sensación, cuando nuestros labios, ese instante, en el que nuestros labios se tocaron. Comenzamos a acercarnos más, él sujetó mi cabeza con sus mano izquierda enredada entre mi cabello rojo, su mano derecha estaba alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome con fuerza a su cuerpo. Yo lo sujeté, cerré mi puño en un pliegue de su túnica, agarrándola con fuerza y arrugándola. No quería soltarlo y él tampoco me dejaría ir.

Besaba mi labio inferior y luego cambiaba al superior. Fue un beso lento, pero apasionado. Calmado, pero ardiente. Espontáneo, pero esperado. El mejor beso del mundo. Lo mejor es que duró, unos dos minutos, tal vez, pero para mí no era suficiente, quería tenerlo cerca por más tiempo. Sentí la brisa fría en mis labios húmedos cuando nos separamos. Quería acercarme, pero él no me dejaba. Lo miré desconcertado.

—Viene alguien—respondió a mi mirada. Lo solté y acomodé mi cabello—. Vamos a la sala común.

—Está bien—dije. Aún me sentía atontado, con las mejillas y las orejas encendidas.

—Gracias, Ron—dijo—. Lo necesitaba.

—De nada—respondí, sintiendo como la sangre subía toda a mi rostro.

—Esta noche, si quieres, podríamos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde, conversando—sugirió. Asentí.

—Me parece bien.

Dijimos el santo y seña, que eso sí lo olvidé y deben entender el porqué, y entramos a la sala común de Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

**La noche solitaria en la sala común**

Siempre pienso en esto. De verdad que sí. Es uno de los recuerdos que más me encienden. Es uno de los recuerdos que hace que quiera ir ahora mismo a besar a Harry. Debo confesar que a veces me resulta difícil disimular, esconder lo que siento, no expresar nada. Aunque algo que **siempre** fue difícil, fue ser sólo el amigo pelirrojo de Harry Potter. No por esas estupideces de la envidia y celos que muchas personas pensaron que tenía, no, sino porque quería ser más que su amigo y no podía.

Esto pasó en segundo año, cuando el Basilisco estaba merodeando en Hogwarts y todos estábamos aterrados. Acabábamos de descubrir que Harry hablaba pársel y eso nos asustó mucho. Todos en la escuela comenzaron a tratarlo diferente, Hermione y yo nos sentíamos mal por él, pero éramos solo unos niños y estábamos muy asustados. Hermione nos contó que Salazar Slytherin hablaba pársel y el rumor del famoso heredero se esparció como polvo por cada rincón del castillo.

Los mayores intentaban mantenerse firmes, pero los menores huían de Harry como si fuese la mismísima muerte. Yo quería estar allí para él, pero a veces temía ser el próximo en quedar tieso como una tabla. Poco tiempo después, Hermione fue petrificada y quedé solo con Harry. Fuimos a visitarla a la enfermería. Si mal no recuerdo, Filch encontró a Harry junto al cuerpo petrificado de Justin Finch-Fletchley y estaban acusándolo de ser el que andaba como maniático petrificando a diestra y siniestra.

Me armé de valor, puesto que temblaba cuando me acercaba a Harry, en este caso, no por las razones deseadas, y lo pensaba mil veces antes de estar a solas con él. Aunque sabía que, como su amigo, eventualmente estaríamos solos. Un lado de mí se emocionaba, el otro se aterraba y terminaba por pisotear al primero. Intenté perderle el miedo.

Las clases del día habían terminado, subíamos desde los calabozos de las clases de pociones, malhumorados por el simple hecho de estar en ese agujero con Snape y los estúpidos de Slytherin. Draco, como siempre, molestaba a Harry. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, es muy posible que Draco sintiese algún tipo de atracción hacia Harry, además, no hay que olvidar cómo Harry rechazó a Draco y me defendió. Lo que pasó ese día lo contaré en otro momento, no ahora, es otra historia más que les gustaría saber.

El trayecto era largo, íbamos hablando animadamente. Habían pasado días desde la última vez que vi a Harry sonreír. Verlo así, ser el motivo de su sonrisa, me hacía extremadamente feliz. Reíamos mientras caminábamos y nos olvidábamos de la charla con serpientes.

Casi llegábamos a la sala común, ninguno recordaba la contraseña, así que tomé un trozo de papel con la contraseña de entre mis cosas y la leí en voz alta. Entramos. Había pequeños grupos aún, unos conversando, otros haciendo sus deberes. Lo mismo que debíamos hacer nosotros, pero ellos sí lo hacían.

Nos sentamos a hablar frente a la chimenea, cuando la sala se quedó casi vacía, Harry se acercó a mí y comenzó a contarme todas sus sospechas sobre lo que podría estar pasando en el castillo. Era aterrador, pero emocionante al mismo tiempo. Intentaba darle ideas y ayudarlo, pero no entendía mucho y Hermione siempre había sido la mejor para esto. Sin embargo, estuvimos hablando y conspirando hasta tarde.

—Si el heredero no es Malfoy, tiene que ser algún otro de Slytherin, no cabe duda—dijo.

—Sí, aunque tal vez Malfoy miente, no creo que le cuente todas esas cosas a sus amigotes.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que descubrirlo, por Hermione. Me asusté mucho cuando la vi así, ni siquiera ver petrificado a Justin me asustó.

—Supongo que es normal. Bueno, es nuestra amiga, ¿no?

—Claro que sí. Tú y Hermione son mis mejores amigos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

—Gracias, Harry, me alegra que me veas así.

—Hablo en serio, Ron. Son como mi familia.

En ese momento se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi pierna izquierda.

—Está bien, Harry—dije nervioso.

Se acercó mucho a mí y seguía diciéndome cuán importante era para él. Hermione y yo. Me daban algo de celos, pero al menos era importante, no me molestaba tanto compartirlo. Mientras hablaba, sutilmente acariciaba mi pierna. Lo notaba, obviamente, pero pretendía no hacerlo. Después de un momento, me puse nervioso e incómodo porque comencé a tener una erección. Intentaba disimularlo, pero Harry no se apartaba. Aún no sé si lo notó.

Repentinamente, apartó su mano. Sonreía, pero nunca dijo nada. Luego hubo un silencio incómodo en el que no sabía qué hacer o decir. Es decir, era un niño de doce años con una erección porque otro chico le puso una mano en la pierna. No hay mucho que decir y, así lo hubiese, no se podría arreglar el momento. Había evidencias claras y evidentes de que allí pasaba algo.

A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si yo no me hubiese puesto nervioso, si yo hubiese actuado, también me pregunto qué pensaba Harry, tal vez él estaba igual que yo, pero tampoco lo diría.

En general, sólo quiero saber qué habría pasado si yo hubiese dado ese primer paso, en lugar de sólo esperar. Nunca lo sabré, pero no me arrepiento por las cosas que pasaron luego.

Esa misma noche, cuando todo bajó—ríe—, Harry y yo subimos a la habitación en silencio, era tarde y no queríamos despertar a nadie. Nos cambiamos rápidamente, evité mirarlo mucho, pero sentía su mirada. Cada quien entró a su respectiva cama e intentamos dormir. Creo que me tomó unas tres horas conciliar el sueño, tal vez a Harry más; me resultaba imposible dormirme cuando lo escuchaba a cada rato moviéndose en su cama.

En este momento se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva pregunta: ¿qué hacía Harry esa noche en su cama?


End file.
